


The Sheriff of Nottingham

by Duchess_of_Strumpetness



Category: Robin of Sherwood, Who Dares Wins (1982)
Genre: Multi, Slash, m/f/m
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 17:20:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duchess_of_Strumpetness/pseuds/Duchess_of_Strumpetness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phillip Mark is captivated by one of his Knights with very pleasurable consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sheriff of Nottingham

Phillip Mark sat astride his horse and surveyed the goings on in the keep of the castle. It was a hive of activity but it was one face that he sought. His face broke into an arrogant smile when he found whom he was searching for.

Peter Skellen was by far the tallest of the knights present and as far as Phillip was concerned the most beautiful. Tall and lithe with dark hair he purposefully kept short and the most beautiful blue eyes. A powerful body that could kill a man with no remorse or bring Phillip to heights of ecstasy he’d never known before. He knew that body well and wanted to get better acquainted with it, right now! Patience was not Phillip’s strong point. He shuddered remembering previous nights.

Skellen looked up and caught Phillip studying him. He grinned at him and went back to grooming his horse. He knew Phillip well and he knew exactly what he wanted. Phillip was still in his leather breeches, leather cape thrown back to show off the fit strong body underneath. He flaunted himself and the entire female population fell at his feet but it was Skellen who warmed his bed most nights these days. By the glances Phillip was giving Skellen he guessed he’d be there again tonight.

*********

Skellen walked into Phillip’s room without knocking and caught him in his bath. The room was warm from the roaring fire and Phillip looked half-asleep sitting chest deep in his bath. He grinned at Skellen.

“You took your time!” He complained and Skellen shrugged.

“Sorry.” He said and helped himself to a goblet of wine. He held the bottle up to Phillip who nodded. Skellen took him the goblet and Phillip grabbed his wrist, tugging him down.

“Be nice Peter!” He admonished and pulled him down for a kiss. Phillip had shaved and he smelled good. Skellen pulled back from the kiss and rubbed a hand over his stubble. It was annoying him.

“Do you want me to call for some more hot water? You can have a bath too if you like?” Skellen looked up stunned. He’d never been offered the use of Phillip’s bath before. It was a massive thing, made especially for Phillip so he could sit in it shoulder height in hot water. Stunned he could only nod.

Phillip got out of the bath sloshing water all over the floor and totally unselfconsciously walked over to a rope and pulled on it. A bell could be heard sounding downstairs.

“They’ll send someone up with some hot water in a moment.” He grinned at Skellen wickedly “go on, get em off” he nodded towards Peter’s clothes and stood back to watch him strip.

Peter shook his head in amusement and pulled his tunic off to reveal a wide nearly hairless chest criss crossed with scars and marks from years of hard fighting. He toed off his boots one at a time and laughed as Phillip wrinkled his nose in distaste.

“Sorry” he said, eyes dancing with amusement. Phillip was so fastidious about his bathing he tended to forget that most of them didn’t have the luxury of bathing daily. Peter pulled his hose off and stood before Phillip naked. Phillip advanced on him. Peter stood his ground.

“You are so beautiful!” Phillip muttered in awe tracing the scars on Peter’s chest with care. Phillip could vividly remember the addition of the last scar to Skellen’s collection. It had very nearly taken his life. It was then that Phillip had admitted his feeling for this man. Gently he traced it across Peter’s chest and down across his abdomen. His stomach muscles clenched at the arousing touch. At a light knock on the door they leapt apart and hastily dragged on robes to cover their nakedness.

Young Beatrice stood there with two heavy buckets of water. She was exhausted, as the buckets were heavy and the stairs steep.

“You ordered water Sir?” She asked and waited to be commanded to enter the room. Phillip and Peter walked over to her. She didn’t shire away. Beatrice had been told that the new sheriff was cruel and not to antagonise him in any way.

“Let me take those!” Peter took the buckets from her and Phillip ushered her into the room. It was warm and good to stop for a moment. She’d been up before dawn to get breakfast ready. It was a relief to relax her tired arms.

“Was there no man to bring up the water?” Phillip demanded and Beatrice looked him straight in the eye. For some reason she was not afraid of him.

“I’ve no idea my Lord. It’s my job so I bring it. The men won’t carry water for the kitchen maids.” She replied.

“Can you do me a favour, Beatrice isn’t it?” Phillip asked and she nodded surprised that he knew her name. The old Sheriff never bothered to remember anyone’s names and he’d been Sheriff for years.

“Yes my Lord, if I can” Beatrice replied.

“Good girl. Can you bring my friend here up something from the kitchen?” Phillip nodded towards Peter. “He’s not eaten yet.” Phillip said by way of explanation.

“Of course my Lord. I’ll bring it straight back up.” Beatrice said trying to please.

“Nay, in about half an hour is fine. I want to bathe first” Skellen told her and Beatrice nodded.

“Very well sire. In half an hour.” She bowed to both men and left the room.

********

“If you don’t let me out of this bath soon Phillip I’m going to shrivel up!” Peter said drowsily. He’d been in the bath for at least 20 minutes and the hot water and the warm fire were putting him to sleep and he doubted that was what Phillip had in mind for tonight.

“I thought you were enjoying it?” Phillip asked and kissed Peter on his freshly shaved cheek.

“I am but it’s putting me to sleep.” Peter said and yawned. Phillip chucked and put his hand out

“Come on then out!” He pulled Peter out of the tub. “I don’t want you falling asleep on me. I can’t carry you to bed.” He laughed at Peter’s hurt look and hugged him. Phillip caressed Peter’s smooth cheeks. He’d shaved him himself with the sharp blade tucked in Peter’s boot.

“You’ve got skin like a boy’s,” he said marvelling at it.

“Oh thanks a lot!” Peter said slightly peeved. Phillip hugged him and kissed him gently. Phillip deepened the kiss and Peter tasted of the wine he’d had earlier. A soft knock on the door dragged them apart.

Phillip went to answer it. It was Beatrice with a laden tray. Phillip tried to take it from her but she would not let go.

“If I let go my Lord I’m gonna drop it.” She explained “where should I put it?” Phillip indicated a small table before the fire and she put it there.

Beatrice put the tray down and both men were amazed at the variety of foods there and the smart girl had brought enough for both of them.

“Have you had supper yet?” Phillip asked noting her gaze riveted on the food. “Dine with us?” He pulled a chair out for her. Beatrice shook her head.

“Oh no my Lord.” Beatrice said shocked. “Cook would have me head if I did that.” She was astounded he’d even ask.

“I do believe my dear young Beatrice that I’m the Sheriff here so it’s my word that goes,” he asked “don’t you think?” Reluctantly Beatrice nodded and sat on the chair that Phillip held out for her.

********

Beatrice giggled she lay with her head in Phillip’s lap while Peter fed her grapes. Somehow they’d ended up on Phillip’s huge bed. She’d had far more wine than was good for her but Beatrice was not stupid. She knew what was happening and she was all in favour of it. Two beautiful men who wanted to make love to her or each other! She thought remembering the rumours she’d heard about the new Sheriff. They were very alike and still lounging around in their robes. Peter’s had come mostly undone, showing off his chest nearly to the waist.

Beatrice reached out and traced one silvery scar down his chest. Peter shivered at her touch. Phillip watched them intently. Beatrice looked up at Peter and he very slightly nodded with approval. She traced the scar further and pushed the robe out of the way. The scar ended up near his right hip. Phillip reached out and pulled the sash of Peter’s robe undone and it fell open leaving him naked underneath. Phillip trailed his fingers down Peter’s leg and watched him lengthen and harden.

Beatrice leaned over and gently stroked him. Peter purred in appreciation. He adored being loved and petted and it seemed tonight was going to be his night. Peter lay back on the bed and let them play. He closed his eyes and floated on a sea of sensation. Beatrice had such soft hands whereas Phillip’s were harder and callused. Beatrice leaned over and suckled on one of Peter’s nipples and he arched off the bed at the pleasure of it. He gasped as Phillip took him in his mouth and started to suck. He knew exactly what Peter liked. Long hard sucking motion. Oh it was bliss.

“Oh jeez.” Peter groaned at the double onslaught. Phillip sucked harder in time to Beatrice playing with his nipples and with a moan Peter came. Phillip swallowed it all and grinned at them wickedly.

“I think it’s your turn love?” Peter said and pulled the laces on Beatrice’s bodice so it came apart and her lush breasts fell into his hands. Like Phillip he could appreciate a pretty woman.

Both men fell on them sucking and nuzzling until Beatrice had no idea whose mouth or hands belonged to whom. It was wonderful. Gentle hands helped her out of her clothes and soon Beatrice was as naked and Peter and Phillip.

“My turn now!” Phillip said and pushed Beatrice down on the bed and mounted her. He was long and thick and impressive and he filled her in one smooth glide.

“Ohhh” Beatrice sighed as he slid home. Phillip was making love to her slowly and gently when Peter feeling left out had a thought.

He climbed on the bed behind Phillip and carefully licked him from balls to anus. Phillip moaned at the sensation. Peter did it again and watched in fascination as Phillip lost his rhythm. It was playing havoc with his concentration.

“Oh God Peter do it.” Phillip begged and pushed back for a harder contact. Grinning wickedly Peter climbed off the bed and fetched the pot of grease they had for just this reason.

He smeared it over himself and Phillip and gently and carefully impaled his friend on his hard shaft. Phillip groaned at the double penetration. He’d never felt anything like it.

As he’d pull out of Beatrice Peter would plunge into him to the hilt. As he’d plunge into Beatrice Peter would pull out only to slam home again. It was like being buffeted by a storm between the two of them.

“Oh God, I’m gonna come.” Beatrice moaned and convulsed around Phillip who emptied himself into Beatrice. At the clenching of his muscles Peter came in him also and the three of them collapsed in a sweaty exhausted heap and didn’t stir until morning.


End file.
